


They Call It Puppy Love, But Does Kitty Love Exist?

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, clear the searches kevin hot, fluff?, had to do it soz lads, hehehehe, kevkyunyu??, mentioned juric, newmoon being whipped for changmin? probably, newmoonkyu??, omg thats new, the cat's name is felix just because i felt like it, this is really gay, whatever it's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin never thought he would end up with two boyfriends because of his cat.





	They Call It Puppy Love, But Does Kitty Love Exist?

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO so this was inspired by a wayv incorrect text 😂😂✌🏻

Kevin and Chanhee are dating. For like, two years now.  
They've recently moved in together, taking in Kevin's beloved ginger cat he decided to name Felix.

"Babe," Kevin was setting up home decorations in the living room, when he heard Chanhee call for him. "Changmin's gonna be there in ten minutes." 

Ah, Changmin, their long time best friend. If they ever had to get married, he would definitely be the best man. Kevin can't lie, he did have a crush on him before meeting Chanhee. I mean, you could call him perfect. He's nice, funny, cute... everyone loves him.

The feeling of Chanhee's hands on his waist brought him back to reality. He's used to it, knowing that his boyfriend is particularly clingy, but he sometimes still feels those familiar tingles when his skin meets Chanhee's.  
However, he does love the amount of attention he gets from him – the younger makes him feel loved.  
"Is everything okay?" Chanhee speaks up, resting his chin on Kevin's shoulder. "You've been standing with that moon in your hands for five minutes now."  
"Yeah," Kevin muttered and placed the piece of decoration on the shelf. "Just thought about something."  
"About what?" Chanhee lowers his voice, leaning to Kevin's ear.  
"Not really important.." Kevin's now free hands slowly place themselves on Chanhee's, still on the older's waist.  
Chanhee leaves a kiss on Kevin's neck. "Tell me." Two kisses, three kisses. Lots of kisses. Another kiss. A sucked up bruise... wait, what? Oh well, Kevin doesn't seem to mind.  
Chanhee's hands leave from Kevin's grip and slip under his shirt. "Tell me," He watches Kevin's cheeks flame up, matching his hair color.  
"Chanhee, that tickles!" Kevin exclaims, but Chanhee doesn't stop. Well, he actually does, because the bell rang and that means Changmin's waiting for someone to open the door.  
"You're lucky." Chanhee's grip disappears, making Kevin let out a quiet yet audible whine. "You better tell me later!" He says, heading the front door.

"My bestie, I missed you!" Chanhee greets Changmin with a hug, laughing when Kevin adds "OUR bestie." from the living room.  
Changmin looks around. "You're well settled here, I'm jealous." He sits down on the couch when Kevin tells him to feel like at home.

As they're talking, the cat enters the living room to jump in Changmin's lap. Felix really liked Changmin – see my point? Even animals love him. "Oh my god, is that Felix?" Changmin asks, surprised. "What a chunk, still the best boy!" He beams, starting to pet the cat who was still peacefully sitting in his lap.

Kevin takes a few turns to look at Chanhee, then his cat, then Changmin, then Chanhee again. Without really thinking, he states. "I want one."  
Chanhee raises an eyebrow. "A cat? Kevin, we already have one-"  
"A Changmin." He muttered, staring blankly... who even knows where.  
Chanhee is slightly surprised, but he quickly puts the thought aside and ruffles Kevin's hair. "Silly."  
"You act like my mom." Kevin whines, lips forming into a pout.  
Chanhee leaves a quick kiss on his lips. "But I'm not."  
"Hey, we said no PDA." Changmin laughs, still petting the ginger puff that was now purring.  
"Sorry, couldn't hold it in." Chanhee smirks, proud of himself.  
"Being single is hard. I'm gonna steal Felix and become a competition to cat ladies."  
Kevin didn't know he would wake up at 3 am this night, completely in denial about his feelings for Changmin. "Fuck."

And he didn't know he'd be telling Chanhee this a week later.  
"So uh," Kevin taps on his thigh with his fingers. "I may have taken a liking to Changmin."  
"He's technically our best friend, so it's obvious that you like him." Chanhee looks Kevin in the eyes, and Kevin swallows.  
"No, I mean... like, I might have a crush on him... but I also love you, but I also like him, and it's just weird and it won't let me sleep." Kevin's voice gets quieter with each word.  
To his surprise, Chanhee doesn't react negatively. He just giggles and takes the older in his arms. Their faces are now inches apart, noses almost touching. "Polyamory exists, Kevin. I happen to like him too, so we're in this together."  
"Thank god, it would be really awkward if I were the only one.. is falling for Changmin a personality trait?"  
"OUR personality trait." Chanhee mocks Kevin from a week ago and both break out in quiet laughter.

"So, do we tell him?" Chanhee flops on the couch, motioning Kevin to sit next to him and the older follows. "I don't know, do we? Imagine his face when we go Hey, We Kinda Like You And It Would Be Nice If You Kinda Liked Us Too."  
"Kevin, you're a genius." Chanhee says, standing up.  
"Hey... I was kidding, you won't actually tell him THAT, right?" Kevin repeats Chanhee's action.  
"Put some clothes on," Chanhee takes a quick glance at Kevin's outfit. "Nevermind, you already do. You look REALLY hot by the way, love me that." Chanhee is obviously flustered, and Kevin finds that funny. "Uh, I'll be back." The blonde muttered and quickly left the living room.

And that's how they were standing in front of the door to Changmin's apartment, Kevin holding a bouquet and Chanhee almost drowning because of the big bear in his arms. "I think we're exaggerating a bit." He groans, trying not to drop it.  
Suddenly the front door opens, and Chanhee's head peeks out from behind the bear. "Hi."  
"I..." Changmin frowns. "What's this?"  
"Long story." Kevin starts, handing him the bouquet. "Can you let us in?"

"So yeah." Chanhee chuckles, after taking half an hour to explain the situation. He looks at Kevin's red face then at Changmin again. "Basically, we like you. And Kevin's being really, uh, shy about it."  
Changmin blinks once, then twice, then you can't count how many times.  
"It's okay if you don't feel the same way!" Chanhee explains. "We just wanted to let you know, it was a mutual decision."  
"No, I just... it's really overwhelming." Changmin scratches his neck – he always gets embarrassed when someone compliments him, so when not one, but two people confess to him... well, it's a bit of a mess.  
"I get that." Chanhee nods.  
"Can I ask... how long has it been? Like... you, uh, liking me."  
"Two months for me." Chanhee answers calmly. "A week for him." He points at his boyfriend, and his face gets even redder. "He's new at it, so I guess he's embarrassed."  
"Not true!" Kevin squeals, making the two boys laugh. "Hey, that's not funny!"  
"It's just really cute." Changmin giggles, taking his hand.  
"T-that's um... I mean I don't mind, you know, your hand on mine, I'm completely fine with that! Yeah, haha." Kevin babbled out some nonsense.  
"Don't worry," Chanhee reassures Changmin. "He did that when I first held his hand, too."  
"Can you PLEASE stop exposing me?" Kevin pouts, cheeks still in a shade of wine... is wine that much of a red?

There's one more thing Kevin didn't know either, that he would be watching stupid horror movies this evening, on Changmin's couch, cuddled by Chanhee AND Changmin. 

"Hey, Changmin, where are the towels-" A voice speaks up.  
"Who is it?" Kevin asks, voice low.  
"Probably just Juyeon, Eric's boyfriend. I guess Eric invited him over." Changmin answers, voice as low as Kevin's. "Check in the closet!" Changmin speaks louder, for Juyeon to hear.  
"Oh okay, thank- Oh wow, what's this?" Juyeon asks, surprised at the sight of Changmin cuddled up to two boys he was slightly familiar with.  
"Meet my boyfriends! Surprise!" Changmin giggles happily.  
"Oh my god." Juyeon suddenly turns to the hallway. "Eric, come here! It's important!"

"Wait." Chanhee and Kevin say in unison. "Does that mean you say yes?"  
"Of course, you idiots." Changmin replies and Kevin's eyes light up.  
"Hell, now I'm gonna have to keep up with not one, but TWO water signs." Chanhee rolls his eyes and Kevin just laughs.  
He feels complete.

**Author's Note:**

> vote for the boyz on starplay! let's get them that 2nd win


End file.
